Saturday Night and Sunday Morning (film)
| released = The Times, 27 October 1960, pages 2: First advertisement for the film - found through The Times Digital Archive 2013-09-14 | runtime = 89 min | country = United Kingdom | language = English | budget = £100,000Alexander Walker, Hollywood, England, Stein and Day, 1974 p. 88 or £120,000Film giants step into finance The Observer (1901- 2003) (UK) 19 Apr 1964: 8. }} Saturday Night and Sunday Morning is a 1960 British film produced by Tony Richardson. It is an adaptation of the 1958 novel of the same name by Alan Sillitoe. Sillitoe wrote the screenplay adaptation and the film was directed by Karel Reisz. The film is about a young machinist who spends his weekends drinking and partying, all the while having an affair with a married woman. Plot Arthur Seaton is a young machinist at a Nottingham factory. He is determined not to be tied down to living a life of domestic drudgery like the people around him, including his parents, whom he describes as "dead from the neck up". He spends his wages at weekends on drinking and having a good time. Arthur is having an affair with Brenda, the wife of an older colleague. He also begins a more traditional relationship with Doreen, a beautiful single woman closer to his age. Doreen, who lives with her mother and aspires to be married, avoids Arthur's sexual advances, so he continues to see Brenda as a sexual outlet. Brenda becomes pregnant by Arthur, and demands his help in terminating the unwanted pregnancy (as abortion was not legal in Britain at the time of the film). Arthur takes her to see his Aunt Ada for advice; when his aunt's method of having Brenda sit in a hot bath and drink gin does not work, Arthur provides Brenda with the name of a doctor who performs illegal abortions. However, Brenda decides that she will keep the child after all, and suffer the consequences. Brenda's husband Jack (Bryan Pringle) finds out about her pregnancy and her affair with Arthur, and enlists the help of his brother and a fellow soldier to chase Arthur down through a town fairground (where he has taken Doreen on a date) and give him a severe beating. Arthur is trapped on an amusement ride as the two soldiers menacingly stand and wait for him. When he escapes the ride, he is caught and beaten. Arthur spends a week recovering and is visited by Doreen; they later have sex. After recovering, Arthur returns to work, and realises his affair with Brenda is finished after her husband tells him to stay away from Brenda. Arthur decides to marry Doreen. The film ends with Arthur and Doreen discussing the prospect of a new home together, with Arthur showing that he still has mixed feelings about settling down into domestic life. Cast * Albert Finney as Arthur Seaton * Shirley Anne Field as Doreen * Rachel Roberts as Brenda * Hylda Baker as Aunt Ada * Norman Rossington as Bert * Bryan Pringle as Jack * Robert Cawdron as Robboe * Edna Morris as Mrs Bull * Elsie Wagstaff as Mrs Seaton * Frank Pettitt as Mr Seaton * Avis Bunnage as Blousy Woman * Colin Blakely as Loudmouth * Irene Richmond as Doreen's Mother * Louise Dunn as Betty * Anne Blake as Civil Defence Officer * Peter Madden as Drunken Man * Cameron Hall as Mr Bull * Alister Williamson as Police Constable * Peter Sallis as Man in Suit (uncredited) Production Style Saturday Night and Sunday Morning was at the forefront of the British New Wave, portraying British working class life in a serious manner for the first time and dealing realistically with sex and abortion. It was among the first of the "kitchen sink dramas" that followed the success of the play Look Back in Anger. Producer Tony Richardson later directed another such film, The Loneliness of the Long Distance Runner, which was also adapted from an Alan Sillitoe book of the same name. Saturday Night and Sunday Morning received an X rating from the BBFC upon its theatrical release. It later was submitted for re-rating for the home video release and given a PG rating.[http://www.bbfc.co.uk/releases/saturday-night-and-sunday-morning-2002 Saturday Night and Sunday Morning] BBFC page Filming locations Much of the exterior filming was done on location in Nottingham, though some scenes were shot elsewhere. The night scene with a pub named "The British Flag" in the background was filmed along Culvert Road in Battersea, London, the pub being at the junction of Culvert Road and Sheepcote Lane (now Rowditch Lane). The closing scenes show Arthur and Doreen on a grassy slope overlooking a housing estate with new construction going on. According to an article in the Nottingham Evening News on 30 March 1960, this was filmed in Wembley with the assistance of Nottingham builders Simms Sons & Cooke who set up a staged "building site" on location. Reception Saturday Night and Sunday Morning opened at the Warner cinema in London's West End on 27 October 1960 and received generally favourable reviews. The film went on general release on the ABC cinema circuit from late January 1961 and was a popular success, being the third most popular film at the British box office in that year. It earned over half a million pounds in profit.Tino Balio, United Artists: The Company That Changed the Film Industry, University of Wisconsin Press, 1987 p. 239 Awards Popular culture references The film is the origin for the title of the debut album of indie rock band Arctic Monkeys, Whatever People Say I Am, That's What I'm Not. It is also the origin for the title of the live album Saturday Night, Sunday Morning by the Stranglers. "Saturday Night Sunday Morning" is the title of a song from Madness' 1999 album Wonderful. The runout groove on the B-side of vinyl copies of the Smiths' 1986 album The Queen Is Dead features the line "Them was rotten days," a line said by Aunt Ada (Hylda Baker) in the film. Also the line said by Doreen before Arthur takes her to the fair, "I want to go where there's life and there's people," inspired the song "There Is A Light That Never Goes Out" on the same album ("I want to see people and I want to see life"). Arthur Seaton is mentioned in the song "Where Are they Now?" by the Kinks, which appears on their album Preservation Act 1. Arthur Seaton is also mentioned in the song "From Across The Kitchen Table" by the Pale Fountains. The film is referenced, not least in the form of the promo videohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RqTsUtQLRFk using elements of the original cinema posters' graphic design, in the 2013 Franz Ferdinand single "Right Action". Some of the song's lyrics were inspired by a postcard found by the band's lead singer Alex Kapranos for sale on a market stall, the postcard being addressed to the film's director, Karel Reisz.http://www.songfacts.com/detail.php?id=29957 See also * BFI Top 100 British films References External links * * * * * * *British New Wave Essay on Saturday Night and Sunday Morning, at BrokenProjector.com. Archived at Webcite from this original URL 2008-05-08. * Photographs of The White Horse Public House, Nottingham as featured in the film Category:1960 films Category:1960s drama films Category:Adultery in films Category:Best British Film BAFTA Award winners Category:British black-and-white films Category:British drama films Category:British films Category:Directorial debut films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on British novels Category:Films shot in London Category:Films shot in Nottinghamshire Category:Films directed by Karel Reisz Category:Films produced by Harry Saltzman Category:Films set in Nottingham Category:Pregnancy films Category:Social realism in film